nihon_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tomoko Yamashita
is an original character by Norakuu. Appearance She is a long, pink-haired girl with aqua eyes, a headband, a short lavender shirt and a dark lavender skirt with black stockings and shoes. Personality Tomoko is very devoted to her passions, and is normally the most responciple when it comes to doing homework or studies. Although they can get a but stubborn, possessive, and uncompromising. Don't get them wrong, they are also very reliable and tend to be more calm then most people. Tomoko is generally very social and has lots of friends, but can be worried because of how many she has at times, like she doesn't know what all of her friends think of her and it is hard to keep track of all of them. She also has to maintain the "smart" personality so she has to keep on staying on track with homework, studies and assignments so no one thinks different of her. She may seem pure and innocent at first, but that's because she doesn't want to seem as weird or gross. Truth is, she is just as perverted as a male teenager. She has dirty thoughts constantly as well as coming up with several dirty jokes. She has to look innocent in front of her friends so no one can judge her. She can be herself when she goes online and talks with some of her guy friends though, they all endoldge in her pervertedness and they all just have fun being themselves. Backstory Tomoko used to go to a school where it seemed like everyone was bad in some way or another, and like there was no end. She was seen as a weird outcaster that no one liked. Everyone around her just in 3rd grade seemed to be a bunch of pervy and cruel young kids that constantly made her feel uncomfortable. She didn't know, but everyone around her was always talking about this thing that she never even heard of at the age of 8. A mysteryous thing called "sex". So she decided to ask her best friend, and they went home together that day because she said she was going to show her on her computer. Her best friend went onto a porn website, and even showed her a whole video of porn. Her whole life had been turned around merely at the age of 8 years old. Sure enough, even her best friend was a bully. Everyone was a bully in some way or another, but she learnt to accept it as she thought it was normal. She would get physically and verbally bullied on a daily basis. Her parents were worried for her though, so they ended up moving her schools to a much better school where she met her current friends today, and she finally feels (mostly) accepted. Although because of that previous experience she had, she natually started to gain a perverted and sick personality that she didn't think others would like at this school. So she had to keep that side of her hidden, and even to this day, the only people that know this side of her are her male friends. Gallery Tomoko Yamashita.png Category:Females Category:Original Characters